Secreto
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Es algo que no podrían expresar, no es fácil de decir, se "odian" a la luz del día, pero en la noche algo cambia en su actitud y algo entre los dos los ata.


**Hola, he vuelto, parece ser que mi insparción va y viene cómo un avión, entonces ha sacado a la luz este One-shot, espero que les guste tanto cómo yo al escribirlo...**

 **Kung Fu Panda no me pertence, sino a DreamWorks Animations...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el _Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros_ escuchaban el sermón que Shifu les daba; sólo era el recuento de las misiones que habían concretado en los últimos meses.

Vestía la ropa que Oogway alguna vez llegó a usar, sostenía el bastón con su pata derecha.

Pero nadie estaba prestando mucha atención, estaban más concentrados en las miradas que Tigresa y Po prestaban al maestro, no se hablaban desde hace meses, desde aquel día, día que ellos recordaban muy bien.

Tigresa vestía un pantalón de seda negro y su camisa de maestra consumada color dorado con adornos de florecillas blancas. Po vestía un pantalón corto de seda color verde.

-Entonces la nueva misión estará a cargo de Tigresa y Po-ellos voltearon a verse sorprendidos y luego miraron a Shifu.

-Me opongo-dijeron al unísono.

-Es una orden-indicó Shifu-, no me importa si ya no son amigos, son héroes y maestros de wu shu, así que los sentimientos no importan aquí-ambos desviaron su mirada, no querían verse. Todos reflexionaban sobre la situación, era triste cómo durante un tiempo fueron inseparables, incluso pudieron llegar a ser pareja, pero eso había quedado atrás,

-Bien-aceptaron ambos a regañadientes.

-Entonces los demás vuelvan a entrenar, a ustedes-señaló a ambos-, les daré las instrucciones-asintieron obedeciendo.

Los demás salieron sorprendidos con la situación.

-¿Dónde será?-preguntó Po interesado pero un poco frío por quién sería su acompañante.

-En el _Valle de Wing Chun_ -respondió su duda.

-¿Y qué es lo que tendremos que hacer?-preguntó esta vez Tigresa.

Shifu sacó un rollo de su manga y lo abrió para comenzar a leer:

En nuestro Valle, últimamente han llegado pocas cosas de los comerciantes, eso desde hace semanas, tememos que se trate de bandidos, por eso recurrimos a ustedes para ayudarnos, por favor, no ignoren nuestra petición, necesitamos víveres, nuestras reservas se agotan.

-Eso es lo que tendrán que hacer.

-Bien-aceptaron ambos al unísono.

-Bueno, me retiro, se irán al alba para llegar rápido allá-ambos asintieron-, no quiero que su relación afecte esta misión.

-No se preocupe maestro, somos maduros y cumpliremos la misión-dijo Tigresa.

-Está bien-se retiró de ahí, Tigresa y Po se miraron a los ojos fríamente y sin emoción. La puerta del _Salón_ terminó por cerrarse justo detrás de ellos.

Sin esperar nada Po unió sus labios con los de ella, ella lo tomó por la nunca y se juntó más a él, se separaron, sonrieron soñadoramente.

-No sé cuánto más podremos ocultar esto-habló Po sonriendo.

-Tampoco yo, es muy difícil fingir esto, a veces me siento mal por hablarte de manera cortante.

-Y yo por ignorarte-tenían una relación prohibida, se ocultaban bajo la máscara del conflicto -, lo bueno es que tendremos esta misión para ser libres y pensar un poco sobre lo que haremos después.

-Sí, por ahora debemos seguir actuando cómo que "nos odiamos", hasta cuando sea el momento necesario expresaremos nuestro amor-volvieron a besarse, para luego retirarse cada quién para su lado.

-Te amo-dijo Po en última instancia.

Po bajo al _Valle_ al restaurante de su padre para ver en que podía ayudarle, al llegar se encontró con sus cuatro amigos sentados en una mesa esperando el momento en que los atenderían.

-Hola chicos-saludó amablemente.

-Hola Po-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué les servimos?

-Lo de siempre Po-habló Mono por todos.

-En un momento se los traigo-la cola de Víbora lo detuvo antes de que se fuera directo a la cocina-¿Víbora?

-Dime que fue lo que pasó para que ya no se hablen-él desvió la mirada "triste", era una imprudencia enorme preguntar algo tan delicado, pero era su amiga más confiable.

-Déjame traigo las ordenes y ahorita hablamos tú y yo-Víbora asintió con una sonrisa, Po se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las ordenes.

No tardó mucho en traer cuatro platos de fideos con un tazón de dumplings y una jarra de té verde.

-Po-habló Víbora un poco impaciente.

-Ven acá a la otra mesa-señaló una que estaba a tres metros lejos de los demás, Víbora se deslizó con su plato de fideos en la cabeza, llegando a la mesa indicada.

-Bien, comienza a hablar-dijo en última instancia para luego darle a un bocado a su sopa.

-Bueno, ya estaba decidido, se lo iba a decir, la luna estaba en su mejor punto, iluminaba todo el lugar-narraba con gran inspiración, tenía talento-estaba nervioso, la cita era en el _Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial,_ sostenía con mi pata izquierda unas flores que pensaba darle, estaba temblando, las ansias me consumían.

Llegó, la luz hacía resaltar su gran belleza, sonreía, ese gesto sincero podía despertar inspiración en cualquier poeta.

-Hola Po-habló, se acercó a mí, le extendí las flores se sorprendió por el detalle, entonces las tomó-, gracias, son muy bellas.

-De nada-respiré profundo, organicé las ideas y estructure mentalmente las palabras que iba a decir, pero primero debía darle el "rollo"…

-¿Qué era el rollo?-preguntó Víbora interrumpiendo la historia.

-Un escrito que hice para ella, se titulaba "Caí rendido a ti"-explicó para volver a retomar la historia.

Saqué el rollo de mi bolsillo trasero y se lo extendí, ella lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta:

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí, pero debo decirte que caí rendido a ti, cómo la gota de agua que se desprende de la hoja y se deshace al chocar contra el suelo.

Tú me cautivaste con tu forma de ser, no hay palabras para definir la magnificencia de tu alma. Dulce e inocente, dedicada y amorosa, cualidades que difícilmente se encuentran en una persona, y tú las tienes.

Una sonrisa sincera, aquella muestra que tanto busqué en alguien durante mucho tiempo, y que al no encontrarla me rendí, solitario y decepcionado me retiré, pero tú, sin esperarla me la diste, sin obligación ni compromisos, guardé esa muestra en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Con tus delicadas manos sembraste la esperanza que yo mismo arranqué de mí. Acariciaste mí alma lastimada y juntándola con tus dulces palabras la sanaste.

Todo eso en tampoco tiempo, haz logrado despertar en mí la ilusión, y por eso caí rendido a ti.

Al terminar de leerla cerró el rollo y se me quedó viendo durante unos momentos, luego habló:

-Esa persona que describes soy yo, ¿verdad?-asentí un poco orgulloso, esperaba su respuesta.

-Me siento halagada por ser una persona especial para ti, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo-sentí cómo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, suspiré decepcionado-, y sabes que nunca te he dado motivos para que pienses otra cosa-era cierto, pero eso fue lo hermoso, no fingió para poder cautivarme-, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero quiero que lo tengas muy en claro, bueno sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, espero me entiendas porque sinceramente yo solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad-agaché la cabeza triste y decepcionado.

-Tenía en cuenta que esto pasaría-le dije con sinceridad.

-Lo siento mucho-entonces mi corazón se endureció cómo roca en un intento de evitar sufrir.

-Bien-dije con una voz tan monótona que incluso podría compararse a la rutina que hace un guardia del emperador día y noche-, hasta mañana-me retiré dejándola sola, no podría mirarla a los ojos después de esa noche.

-¿Y por qué dejó de hablarte si te dijo que estaría contigo para todo?-preguntó intrigada Víbora.

-Ella misma se fue alejando, entonces terminé odiándola igual que ella a mí-explicó sin resquemor alguno.

-Bueno, gracias por contarme-dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y el plato de fideos vacío y luego se retiró del restaurante junto con los otros.

Él se quedó en la mesa sentado, hundido en sus pensamientos:

Estaba por retirarse del _Durazno_ , pero el brazo de ella le detuvo haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla, entonces ella unió sus labios con los de él. Él estaba sorprendido por la acción que la felina hizo, ¿por qué primero lo rechazaba y luego lo besaba?, esa interrogante estuvo presente durante el momento, cortaron el beso.

-¿Y eso por qué?-estaba confundido.

-Es que yo también te quiero-su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal.

-Enton…ces-tartamudeaba nervioso-, ¿por qué me dijiste que no?

-Por qué por mi mente pasó esa ley de los romances entre maestros-recordaba muy bien esa ley, la detestaba con todo su ser, pero no podía hacer nada-, tenía miedo de que ambos saliéramos lastimados, pero reaccioné rápido y me di cuenta de que sufriremos más distanciados-rio ligeramente por la situación.

-¿Qué haremos?-era la cuestión ante el dilema.

-Fingiremos-propuso, él arrugó el entrecejo un poco confundido.

-¿Fingir?

-Sí, fingir que nos odiamos por esta confesión y así disimularemos por un tiempo-era razonable, pero no creía que duraría tanto.

-Pero me dolerá no poder demostrarte cuanto te amo frente a todos.

-No te preocupes, porque cuando caiga la noche haremos lo que callamos todo el día-sonrió feliz, volvieron besarse mientras la luna era expectante del gran amor que se tenían.

Se levantó de su mesa sonriente y fue ayudarle a su padre a atender más mesas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, estoy pensando en hacer la continuación dónde estarán en el Valle de Wing Chun, pero eso dependerá de lo que ustedes digan en los reviews, bueno los invito a escribirlos para así alentarme a seguir escribiendo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
